User talk:Jack "BtR" Saxon
Capital Letters Hello. I did alot of reasearch on Nouns and Capital Letters. I turns it we I was correct. They should all be Capital Letters; unless And, and The. If you continue to change the them, you will be demoted and blocked. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 14:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :But, for example, "Pearl's Couch" doesn't make sense, because couch, apartment, etc. are not nouns. Butterfly the rabbit 18:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I did 1000's of research, they are nouns, just not Proper nouns. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 19:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I meant, sorry. But in a sentence, you don't say "Penny's Ring", you say "Penny's ring". Butterfly the rabbit 19:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: No you wouldn't in a sentence, only in the aritcle sentences. And don't say "But you'll have to: Penny's ring, you'll just have to live with that. On this wikia we do things right! --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 20:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. It's wrong and time-wasting, but okay. Butterfly the rabbit 17:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'll take the time-wasting, but wrong is incorrect. Shanebeckam is back. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 18:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE userbox :) For us, Rollbacks :) add it if you want it :) Create GIF I went on that webiste to create gifs, once I clicked "create" it changed page and it sort of froze with a large pink banner going on the page. Did I have to wait longer? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know... It didn't happen for me. Butterfly the rabbit 17:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: It was likely because I put 6 images, on fast, so it did not respond. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 18:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Writes I love these re-writes you have done loads. I have only done two (lol). Thorn Demons and Katya are the ones I have done :D. Keep it up :D --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 11:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! The Katya and Thorns pages are great. Butterfly the rabbit 12:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. For the Katya re-write, I paused every frame of Katya so I get as much info down as possible. So there may be so mistakes. Sorry about that. That is also why there is loads of information :D> (beard lol). --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk: Spider Demon? What have you done to the Talk Page for The Spider Demon? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The talk page was moved. just click the link to it in the section with the most editors.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Still confused. You click on the talk page for The SPider Demon and it says archives and stuff. What if someone has to leave a message on that talk page? Like I jsut wanted to, but I saw the notcie and was like "What?" --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Asking again Butterfly what have you done to the Zira and Spider Demon talk pages. You click on there talk pages and it has your sign. What if someone wants to know something? :(. Butterfly answer this only! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've archived the discussion on the main images. If someone wants to ask, then they put it under the discussion, as you would normally. Butterfly the rabbit 16:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I thought you created two pages. Lol. I see, you've sort of put a shiled around that one discussion. Clever stuff Butterfly, clever stuff :P. Keep doing what your doing :D. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I was just preserving it. Butterfly the rabbit 16:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Welcome. I know an Admin and Manager should already know this, but i found out how to change the colour of text (as you already know :D). '''It is so cool, we can use it for anything :D.' --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sad I keep trying the create gif thing and it aint working. Do you know why? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know... are you taking your cursor off the button? If you are, it won't work. Butterfly the rabbit 17:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::What button?! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The "create" button. Butterfly the rabbit 17:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Don't you just click it? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) box for novels Hi, do you think it would be a good idea to make a box (that you put at the top of the article) for the novel related articles like "This article talks about a character from the novels", or something like that. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) New articles Hey! Great job with all this 1670's stuff! I'd never noticed Sally in the background in all those scenes! Serena Fredrick 18:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Fred. I love all the time-travel, flashback-y episodes. Butterfly the rabbit 18:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Me too. But one thing is wrong: it should be Ruth Cobb's house, not House. The capital doesn't make sense. Serena Fredrick 18:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. It was Khan1998stevewhite who moved it to its current title. Butterfly the rabbit 18:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Novels The information presented IS NOT fanon, it is fact written by the authors of the novels. The novels, like the comics, are tie-ins to the show. I have read the novels, this information presented by past admins is correct. Furthermore, you want a source for some of the information .. go to thedemonsjumble.com and click Book of Shadows. :I haven't said it is fanon. Try reading, or at least learn to. Butterfly the rabbit 20:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Full names. When you writing articles, don't put their full name, like Prudence and Penelope. Penny and Prue are more logical, no one calls Prue, Prudence and no one calls Penny, Penelope. I know that's their full name, but it isn't necessarily. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving Yeah don't move your user page because you loose all of your edits =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:38, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter Wikia Are you the Butterfly the rabbit from Harry Potter Wikia?--Station7 21:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :One in the same, yeah. Butterfly the rabbit 21:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe Bowen Phoebe Bowen IS STAYING as Phoebe Bowen not P. Bowen. The article is also fine the way it is.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No it's not. It needs work, but thanks for voicing your opinion. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 23:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Not to be pushing around... Click here. Alexander 20:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pearl Russell is not being changed. I wrote the entire True Nature section of the article. And I'll be damned if that is changed to how you think it should be. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I am rewriting the article. Also, please answer the question I have asked you. Thank you for your co-operation. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Characters page hi! just to say that i LOVE your characters pages, you started an amazing job with Patty and now the past live...it's so wonderful, i love this presentations (like the Harry Potter wiki presentations where you found your inspiration i believe), really really congratulations! please continue with others characters it's perfect.Chloefan03 20:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! That's really nice of you! I did get my inspiration from the HPW, where I rewrote several pages (all the teachers and most recently Aurora Sinistra), but, after I'd done all the teachers, I got bored and started rewriting some here instead! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 20:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Structure of Articles FYI: There is no set structure to how an article should be. Your articles are completely redundant and repetitive. Everything you added to the Evil Enchantress article is already stated in the entire first paragraphs before "Early Life" and another FYI, articles I make follow the simple structure of how university essays are to be written. The articles you make as said, are way to repetitive, ie, read the intro to the Evil Enchantress and then read what you added.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC)